Lucy
by painted heart
Summary: What if Manfred had a friend from before when his family were alive? That friend sticks around during the first, second, third and fourth movies! She's also human with the power to speak with and understand all the animals. Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I don't remember all that much about my old family, I wasn't too young when my father who was the leader of our tribe worked with the rest of the men to plan the death of a family of mammoths.

Only they didn't know that I was a friend with that family, I have a special gift where I can talk to animals, and they can hear and respond with me understanding them. I was a particular friend with their baby mammoth Douglas, the mother was always so kind, her name was Danielle, and the father was Manfred.

However I didn't know about my tribes plans for the mammoths, if I did then I would have been able to warn them, it was on the day of the attack that my mother told me, the men had already left, and I didn't think or stop once when I ran out of the tent and headed straight to where my friends were, but I had got there too late, i had arrived not seconds before the men above the cliff had thrown the rocks down on poor Danielle and little Douglas, I hadn't even realised that I had screamed. I had almost fallen to my knees before I saw the men surrounding Manfred, seeing him still alive trying to fight back, but he had seen what had happened to his family he began to stop fighting, the look of despair and pain…I think that was what made me do what I did.

I had picked up a spear that I found on the floor and ran into battle, but I wasn't fighting with my people, I was fighting for my animals. I disarmed a good number of men, I think my shouts and battle cries were what woke Manfred from his lapse of silence because he helped me after a good while and before I knew it, me and Manfred were side-by-side looking at the men and my father who all looked at us all in fear and shock, especially my father.

"Manfred, lets go" I say, not letting my eyes leave the men, Manfred made a noise that sounded like he really didn't want to do what I said, but after some nudging on my part we finally began to back away.

"Lucy, you leave now and you will never be welcome into this camp again" said my father, I glared at him from this, and when I turned my back that was the last time I saw them. And the last time I hope to ever see them. Manfred and I stuck together after that day, I had explained to him what happened, that I had never known about what was going to happen with the tribe and he accepted this and we agreed to travel with one another.

However these past few years I have noticed that he has been changing, he's gotten a lot more moodier with people, I cant say that I blame him, but he hasn't been involved with another herd in a long time, and we haven't even seen another mammoth in a long time too. I haven't seen any of my own kind either, and to be honest any evidence of them being there I have avoided happily.

"Lucy…Lucy!" I come out of my own thoughts suddenly from hearing Manfred,

"Yes! Sorry in my own thoughts, what's going on?" I ask, though now seeing in front of us that we are beginning to approach the head of a herd from the looks of it,

"Another herd, you may want to hide if you don't want to be seen and cause a scene" he says, I nod at this, even though he cant see me from where I'm sat on his shoulders, I bring out my fur blanket we found in the remains of a village a while back that we discovered is exactly the same fur colour as Manfred's fur and is big enough for me to hide under, from any other animal on the grounds view it just looks like Manfred has large shoulders.

After I am covered I stay silent underneath, hearing lots of voices from the ground, sounds like a big herd, from what I remember I know that they will all be migrating south.

"Hey! Do the world a favour! Move your issues off the road!" shouts a REALLY loud voice from the front, damn I had to cover my ears from that, feeling that we have stopped,

"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal" says Manfred, I roll my eyes at this, grouchy much,

"Give me a break, we've been waddling all day" says the voice below, sounds like a Palaeotherium to me, they've always got loud mouths, and their trunks are very small compared to Manfred's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"Oh go ahead, follow the crowd, but be quieter when your gone" says Manfred as he walks along, I heard what the Palaeotherium said after me and Manfred and I just roll my eyes, none of them may understand Manfred's preference to be alone and not with other animals, I'm just that rare exception.

"So…any idea where we are actually going?" I ask, poking my head out of the blanket after making sure that none of the animals are around, well I can see a sleeping sloth on the tree above but thankfully he is asleep and I am not anywhere near him, I know a lot about some sloths and enough to know that they know nothing about personal hygiene.

"Somewhere where we can find some food, I'm starving. And last you ate was the day before yesterday" says Manfred now stopping, oh yeah I also forgot to mention that Manfred has taken it upon himself to father me, so in his eyes I am practically his kid, which I do like to be honest, especially after we both lost our families.

I take this as my opportunity to come out of the blanket after rolling it up into my backpack (not sure how to describe one of those big ones that campers have but imagine one of those but in a fashion that would have been in this film like the villagers bags and tent materials.)

I jump to the ground, bending my knees on impact, I know Manfred was watching, the first time I did that I didn't bend my knees and I couldn't walk for a week, so lesson learned, always bend your knees when at a height of a woolly mammoth.

"Couldn't agree more" I say, looking around for anything edible, I wonder if there's any berries anywhere, I start to look around, keeping an eye out for animals at the same time, they don't like surprise visits from a strange human wondering around with a mammoth, who can also talk to you.

"So how's the whole ignoring your migrating instincts going? Can't be easy," I say while searching around the basically non-existent foliage for edible food, I'm going to end up eating leaves again I just know it.

"Easy actually, I just picture walking in the line with herds like that one we past and then I can happily smile at the idea of not being in that" he says, I smirk at that, I have to admit I would be really uncomfortable in that kind of crowd too, especially as I would have to be under my blanket all the time.

I look up to see a leafless tree, I swear almost all the greens around here have vanished! Although what do you expect when the weather is as it is? The plants will have difficulty growing and producing edible food.

"We may have to look elsewhere Luce" says Manfred, I look to him and nod, he lowers down slightly to help me back on his shoulders, just as I straighten up were both looking over a cliff side into the valley beyond,

"Maybe something out there?" I say, trying to stay positive, looking to see if I can see something edible, but then beginning to hear something, I look behind me to see a small blob being followed quickly by two other blobs, oh no! 

"Manfred, we have company coming up behind you" I say, quickly bringing out my blanket again and hiding, though then feeling a slight jolt, and Manfred looking behind him,

"Hey!" shouts Manfred to whom I'm presuming bumped into Manfred,

"J-j-just pretend that I'm not here" says the newcomer, but I hear what the two say a little away from us, doesn't sound like these three are friends at all, wonder what this one did to make them want to hurt him so much,

"Don't let them impale me please! I wanna live!" shouts the newcomer,

"Get off me!" says Manfred, I'm guessing he was touched, he hates being touched, somehow I'm the exception being on his back.

"Come on, you're making a scene, we'll just take our furry piñata and go" says one of them,

"Loom if it's not them today, its someone else tomorrow" says Manfred, I have to admit it is true, but still he could at least offer his help.

"Well, I'd rather it not be today. Ok?" says the newcomer, I have to reframe from laughing, good comeback,

"Look, we're gonna break your neck, so you don't feel a thing, how's that?" one of them says,

"Wait a minute, I thought rhinos were vegetarians" says Manfred, oh so they're rhinos, they sounded a big gruff, but why would they want to kill someone? Man this guy must have pissed them off royally.

"An Excellent point!" says the newcomer, he is quite funny I have to admit,

"Shut up!" says Manfred, kill joy,

"Who says we're going to eat him after we kill him?" asks one of the rhinos, ok now I am not happy, neither Manfred nor myself like beings who hurt other beings for fun,

"You know, I don't like animals who kill for pleasure," says Manfred,

"Save it, for a mammal that cares" says one of the rhinos,

"I'm a mammal that cares!" says the newcomer, wow he just likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he,

"Ok, look, if either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of ya, you get the sloth" says Manfred, oh so it's a sloth, thank goodness I was beginning to wonder where that smell was coming from,

"That's right you losers, you take one step and your dead!" shouts the sloth, I hear what sounds like a rock hitting something, but I cant look otherwise it might make the situation worse.

"You were bluffing huh?" says the sloth, oh great I'm guessing he made it obvious that there is no sinkhole.

"Yeah, yeah that was a bluff" says Manfred, oh great I'm thinking there is going to be a fight,

"Get em!" the rhinos shout, crap, thought so, now what do I do?

"Lucy! Get down and behind me!" Manfred shouts, I hurriedly scoot backwards and drop down behind him, thankfully we're not too close to the cliff,

"My names not Lucy!" shouts the sloth, I look to him from this, and he's roughly my height, me being a few inches taller,

"He's talking to me" I say, quickly putting the cloak away in my rucksack, the sloth looks to me then back to Manfred who I see is fighting the rhinos, I'm not too worried as I know he is very good in fights. But suddenly the sloth looks back at me in shock, I'm guessing he wasn't paying too much attention to me, I see he is about to scream but I quickly cover his mouth with my hand, cringing inwardly,

"I'm not going to hurt you ok? Yes I can speak and talk, have done since I was little now be quiet or else you will distract him" I say, he nods after this, allowing me to lower my hand and discreetly wipe my hand on my pants, I thankfully get to witness Manfred throw both the rhinos a fair distance away from us,

"Whoo hoo! We did it we did it!" shouts the sloth, jumping onto Manfred's trunk but my eyes widen when the ledge they were on, suddenly collapses, I hurry over to see that they both safely slid down the cliff,

"Manfred! Are you ok?!" I shout, seeing him get up after the sloth got off his face, he looks up at me from this, me looking down trying to figure out how to get down,

"Yeah I'm fine! Can you get down?!" he asks, I look around me and see a good sized piece of wood, I bring it to the edge and sit on it, then lean forward sliding down towards them,

"Wow that looked like fun!" says the sloth after I got to the bottom, I get up off the plank and join Manfred,

"Wow, we make a great team, hey why don't we all head south together?" asks the sloth, both me and Manfred already walking along,

"Great. Jump on my back and relax the whole way" says Manfred, but I can tell he is being sarcastic,

"Wow! Really?" wow ok so the sloth doesn't understand sarcasm, this is immediately rejected my Manfred,

Wait, aren't you going south? The change of seasons, migration instincts - any of this ringin' a bell?" he asks, walking along side us,

"I guess not bye" says Manfred,

"Ok then, thanks for the help, I can take it from here" he says, turning and leaving, wow silence forgot what that sounded like.

"Manfred can we go towards the river tomorrow? My water pack is running low" I say after getting my water pack out, wanting to drink some water and finding I don't have a lot left,

"No problem, its not far from here, will you be alright until we get there?" he asks, looking at me worriedly, I nod in confirmation,

"Whoa! That whole south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knocking about in the wild. And of course with the female talking human" he says, looking at me still warily, I can understand this reaction, the fear of humans is understandable for animals as most humans eat meat. But I'm a vegetarian, so I eat the same as the animals more or less.

"No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish" says Manfred, got to admit he is more than likely correct, this sloth doesn't exactly represent bravery at all.

"You're a very shrewd mammal. OK, lead the way, Mr Big... Didn't get the name." says the sloth,

"Manfred" he answers,

"Manfred? Yuck, How about Manny the Moody Mammoth? Or Manny the Melancholy... Manny the... oh!"

I look in time to see that the sloth had climbed up the tree quite quickly and Manfred using his trunk to pull the tree towards him,

"Stop following us" he says, quickly letting go, I continue to walk beside him,

"Do you want to climb back up?" he asks, looking to me, but I shake my head,

"I'm ok, my legs needed to stretch anyway" I say, he nods at this, its nice that he offers but I don't want to be gaining any unnecessary weight from sitting too much.

"OK, so you've got issues. You won't even know I'm here. I'll just zip the lip." Says the sloth, I roll my eyes at this, something tells me we are not getting rid of him any time soon,

"Can I ask what your name is?" asks the sloth, I look to see him walking beside me now, looking at bit more relaxed now, must be use to me now, that's unusually quick,

"It's Lucy remember? What about you what's your name?" I ask,

"My names Sid" he says, I nod at this, and introductions are at least done.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV 3

With all the dead trees around, it thankfully helps to build a lot of shelter. I only needed to a load of wood, I have the rope and blankets in my pack, saves me having to lug wood all over the place with me. Well this is my third load and now I just need to finish my raised dirt area, having dug up some ground and piled it on top of the ground, roughly to the level of to my knees, and digging around the ends so that when the rain hits the water will collect into the ground around my little raised island, this way I can also get some water quicker too.

I look up to see that Manfred and Sid are approaching, Manfred already finding somewhere for him to go when the rain comes, I've put my area next to his, he doesn't like it when I am too far away.

"Phew. I'm wiped out" says Sid, after he stops while Manfred begins putting the wood above the big rocks, I look to see that Sid only has a stick on his own, how is that going to shelter him from the rain?

"That's your shelter?" asks Manfred, him also looking at Sid apprehensively,

"You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood- I'm a little guy" he says, I raise my eyebrow at this, I look to my shelter seeing all the wood I've used, as well as checking for anywhere the rain might get in, I've put it all pointed up and with my old tarp over the wood, my rucksack inside with my blanket on the ground for me to sleep in.

"You got half a stick," says Manfred,

"But with my little stick and my highly evolved brain, I shall create fire" Sid says dramatically, I smirk at this, this should be interesting,

"Fascinating" Manfred says,

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. Now, won't we?" Sid says, I fall backwards into my shelter, grateful for my thick blanket breaking the fall,

"Lucy did you make sure to check for hole this time?" asks Manfred, I look up and check all the branches to make sure there aren't any holes, last time there was one I missed and I got soaked,

"No holes this time" I say, rolling onto my stomach looking out of the entry way, watching Sid begin to try to make a fire.

Five hours later, I'm still watching Sid trying to make fire.

"Hey! Think I saw a spark" says Manfred, I roll my eyes at this, big meanie. I have to admit I do feel sorry for Sid, he's soaked and is going to be cold. I look into my bag, hearing him asking Manfred if he could fit in with him. I find my other smaller tarp and grab some of the spare logs I found. I pull my hood up and go outside putting it together quick enough so it doesn't get wet, its not as good as mine, but at least it will keep him dry

"My family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me. You should see what they did last year. They woke up early and tied my hands and feet and they gagged me with a field mouse, covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent, and…well who needs 'em, anyway. So what about you? You have family?" asks Sid, but I don't think that was a good thing to ask Manfred, he gets very sensitive when it comes to talking about his past family. I look up beginning to feel hail, I quickly fasten the ropes attached to the tarp to the mountain side so it doesn't come apart during the night, wedging rocks around the logs so they don't fall down

"OK, you're tired. I see. We'll talk more in the morning. Manfred? Manfred? Could you scooch over a drop? Oh come on nobody falls asleep that fast! Manny!" shouts Sid, I look up after finishing and hurry over to him,

"Sid come on!" I say pulling him over to the tent I just made by his arm, thankful he comes along willingly,

"Here, get under there" I say, making sure he gets in well, thankful that it is big enough for him as well so if he wanted to go to sleep he can and still wont get wet, I see him looking at it in surprise, finding himself not getting wet anymore,

"You did this for me?" he asks, looking at me shocked, I smile and nod,

"Goodnight Sid" I say, walking over to my own tent,

"Thank you Lucy!" he says so I can hear him over the hail, I smile at this, when inside my tent I take my coat off, hanging it near the entry way to dry and with some luck without getting the floor wet.

I lie down comfortably and let myself fall asleep, I know Manfred wont be happy since he wants Sid to leave us alone, but I've never been able to leave anyone alone while their suffering, needing to help them.

I woke up later on, finding the rain had thankfully stopped, I sit up and check my coat finding it dry, that's good, I put it on and step outside, finding a lot of water in the moat I made around my raised island, that's good, at least Manfred or even Sid can have a drink if they're thirsty.

I look to my left when I hear a yawn and see Sid coming out of the tent I put up for him,

"Morning Sid" I say, stretching my arms and legs out,

"Good morning, thanks again for the shelter Lucy, for a human your really nice" he says, I smile at him for this,

"There's water there if you want any Sid" I say, walking back towards my tarp, beginning to take it apart, only keeping the material and rope, rolling it up after finding that it has already dried off with the sun,

"Morning Manfred" I say, hearing him coming out of his shelter,

"Morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" he asks, I nod at this, making sure not to leave anything behind by accident, Sid even brought the rope and tent to me that he used last night, going to the water for a drink. I used my hand to try and drink some of the water that was collected and find it is ok to drink thankfully.

"Alright we should carry on now, we'll hopefully find some food on the way" says Manfred, I nod at this, disappearing for a few minutes to do my business and we set off.

It didn't take Sid long to start talking again as well, he and I found some bushes with lots of berries in, Manfred too a bush and me and Sid took another, I'm thankful we found this otherwise I would have had to carry on starving, food these days is scarce.

However Sid seriously hasn't stopped talking, it went from food, to his family and now he's onto mating, I don't even know how we came onto this subject,

"She picked a hair off my shoulder and says, "If you have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with the same color pelt." I thought "Whoa. She's gonna go praying mantis on me." He says, I raise my eyebrow at him for this,

"If you find a mate, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful.- now get away from me" says Manfred, I know he is still adamant about Sid leaving, but I have to admit it is nice the extra company, Manfred doesn't talk an awful lot, and some of the things I like to talk about Manfred isn't really interested in, I'm not completely sure about Sid yet, but I can try to approach some subjects with him, so long as Manfred doesn't sit on him beforehand,

"I think mating for life is stupid. There's plenty of Sid to go around-Manny?" but he stops suddenly as well as myself when I notice that Manfred has stopped, I walk forward next to Manfred while Sid walks under him, both of us looking up at him to see if he is ok,

"Manny?" Sid says, but all he's doing is looking forward, I follow his gaze to suddenly freeze, a woman – a human! Is in the river, holding onto a large branch stopping her from being taken by the current,

She starts to come towards us after seeing us, using the branch to help her forward until she's on the bank of the river, I then see that she has a bundle in her other arm, I slowly walk forward, seeing her eyes look to me in surprise then with a light smile, in relief I think, she pushes the bundle towards me, I look to her then to the bundle and back to her, slowly taking it, not taking my eyes off her,

"Please, take care of him, take him to his father, please" she whispers, I frown at this, then look down finally seeing what is in the bundle and see a baby. Its eyes opening and starting to smile at me, hearing Manfred coming over to me to look down at the baby.

"Look at that. He's OK," says Sid, I look to him seeing him beside me, and then look down at the baby, seeing it still smiling at me. I finally look back to the woman but my eyes widen when I can't find her anywhere,

"She's gone" he says, I nod at this, then look down at the baby, great, Manfred wont be happy,

"Manny, where are you going?" asks Sid, I look behind me to see Manfred already walking away,

"Away" says Manfred,

"But she just saved him" says Sid,

"Well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved, now its her turn" he says, I frown at this,

"But you can't leave him here." Says Sid, I raise my eyebrow at him for this, does he seriously think I was going to leave a baby all on its own here,

"What makes you think I'm going to leave him?" I ask, watching as Sid picks the baby up, he looks to me and shrugs, I roll my eyes at this,

"Look, there's smoke. That's his herd right up the hill" says Sid, my eyes widen at this, I cant go there! They might know of me!

"We should return him -" says Sid, walking towards Manfred, but I see that Manfred has already turned around with a glare on his face,

"Let's get this straight. There is no "we," There never was a "we". In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a "you'" says Manfred, I can see even from behind him that Sid is a little afraid of Manfred, understandably considering how serious Manfred can be.

"Just. Up. The. Hill" says Sid, I roll my eyes at this,

"Listen very carefully: I'm not going! And neither is Lucy" he says, I look away from this, seeing Sid looking at me confused at the corner of my eye,

"Fine, be jerks. I'll take care of him" says Sid, now walking in general direction of the human camp, I walk over to Manfred from this,

"Yeah, that's good. You'll take care of it - you can't even take care of yourself. This, I gotta see" he says, following after Sid, with me beside him,

"Manfred, I…she asked me to take the baby back to the camp to its father" I say, looking up to him, feeling uneasy telling him this, knowing he wont be happy.

Hearing him groaning at this I look forward to see that Sid is climbing up the waterfall already, that's not exactly how I would do it, especially with the slope on the other side leading up to the camp above.

Oh no, what if he drops the baby?

"You're an embarrassment to nature. Do you know that?" says Manfred, both of us stood at the bottom of the waterfall beside the pool watching him,

"This is cake! I'm fine!" Sid shouts at us, I frown at this, but then suddenly I look in alarm when the baby comes out of its wrap, Sid catching it with his foot.

"Manny!" he shouts, I look in alarm, he's going to drop the baby!

"Manny!" I shout, as the baby slips and falls towards us, seeing Manfred raising his trunk to catch him, but without warning a sabre jumps out of no-where and catches him.

I glare at him bringing my staff out from between me and my rucksack and run at him silently and strike his head upwards, forcing him to let go of the baby for me to catch in my arms, I run back towards Manfred, hearing the sabre roaring at me from behind but I hear him being subdued, I look behind me to see Manfred blocking us from the sabre, hearing him growling at the sabre, which I witness makes the sabre back down.

"That pink thing is mine" he says, I glare at him for this, holding the baby to me, looking down to see him clutching on to me with his arms, not even realising that I was holding him so close…so protectively…I blink quickly and look away, watching the sabre, my staff tucked under my arm just in case

"No. Actually, that pink thing belongs to us" says Sid, I hear a lot of thumping and look in time to see him fall to the ground,

"Us"? You two are a bit of an odd couple" says the sabre

"There is no "us'" says Manfred, glaring at Sid,

"I see. Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt. But what are you doing with a human? What are you her pet?" the sabre asks, I glare at him for this,

"They're my friends" I say, seeing him jump in shock slightly at my talking,

"You can talk?" he asks, still with shock but with anger in his eyes,

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt you snack, but we gotta go" says Sid, now stood beside me, looking at the baby, but I can see a bit of wariness to him where I still have my staff out,

"The baby? Please. I was returning him to his herd" says the sabre, I burst out laughing, hearing Sid more or less doing the same,

"Oh, yeah. Nice try, bucktooth" says Sid, but suddenly the sabre is in front of us on the ledge, but I saw him move and raise my spear at him, seeing him growling lowly at me,

"You calling me a liar?" he asks,

"I didn't say that," says Sid, stepping closer to me, obviously sensing that he would have a better chance of life next to me instead of nearer to the sabre,

"You were thinking it" says the sabre, I glare at him for this,

"I don't like this cat, he reads minds" whispers Sid, but not exactly quiet enough where we could actually all hear him.

"Names Diego, friend" says Diego, looking to Manfred, I'm guessing to be negotiable, since he should know by now that I wont be giving up the baby without a threat, I'm not sure what he thinks about Sid but since he knows that Manfred is the biggest and probably thinks that we don't get along since how he remarked at Sid earlier, he went with his safest option, however it is curious how he seems to really want this baby.

"Manfred, and I'm not your friend, and stop threatening my friend, she's under my protection and if I see a scratch on her I will make sure you never forget it" says Manfred, I smirk at this,

"Fine 'Manfred,' if you're looking for the humans your wasting your time, they left this morning" says Diego,

"Thanks for the advice, now beat it," says Manfred, turning to me and Sid,

"Alright I will go with you both to help bring it back to its herd, but promise me you will leave me alone after that" says Manfred, the last part at Sid, I roll my eyes at this, slowly putting my spear away, holding up the baby better with both hands free now, hearing it laugh a little at being lifted up slightly onto my hip to hold him there, seeing him starting to play with my hair,

"Do not get attached Lucy" says Manfred, I roll my eyes at this, hearing him and Sid nagging earlier, I walk with them over to the slop I saw earlier that will lead us to the herd. Well this is certainly unexpected but with any luck we can drop the kid off as soon as possible and carry on. Its bad enough we're going to a human village after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV 4

It doesn't take long to get to the edge of the camp area,

"What are you doin'? Just drop it on the ledge." Says Manfred, I look to him for this and nod, then lift the kid up onto the ledge, hearing him giggle when I do so,

"Shouldn't we make sure they found him?" asks Sid, I sigh at this, he's just asking for it,

"Good idea" says Manfred, I watch in amusement when he lifts Sid up and throws him up the ledge where I put the kid

"No, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait! Ahhh! Don't spear me! Oh…this is a problem." Sid says, I frown at this, Manfred climbing up the ledge and I climb up beside him with a little help from Manfred,

"Now what?" asks Manfred, when I'm level I look out to see the camp is deserted, looks like its been trampled too, my eyes finding the baby crawling over to the camp,

"Oh that's perfect!" says Manfred sarcastically, yup had a feeling he wouldn't be happy.

Hurriedly I follow after the baby, wanting to make sure he is alright. I follow him as he looks around, my eyes looking away from him only for a second and the next thing I know he has a basket over him, Sid coming up beside me and leaning backwards underneath a rope doing a limbo, I frown curiously at this, seeing him look back at me grinning at me in triumph, but then suddenly stepping on a rake, the wooden handle hitting him in the face, I cant help but burst out laughing from this.

After I calm down I follow after the kid seeing him going over to a knocked over tent and to what looks like a blanket bundle, my parents had me in one of those…

He looks up at me, hugging the bundle, this must have been his bed. I turn to look at Manfred beside me, the kid suddenly backing away and falling backwards into the basket he was under earlier, the little act making me smile, alright I can admit it, he's cute.

"I told you they were gone," says the Sabre, I narrow my eyes at him for his sudden appearance, walking in front of the baby, feeling his hand going to my boot, but I keep my eyes on the sabre, not getting my spear out just yet,

"Look who it is. Don't you have some poor animal to disembowel?" asks Manfred, I smirk at this,

"They couldn't be far. I mean, they went this way, or this way?" says Sid, I look to him to see him looking at the ground, I think he's looking for clues, but not very well.

"You don't know much about tracking, do you?" Diego, having just remembered his name, I had hoped I wouldn't need to remember his name, not wanting to come across him,

"Hey I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf. That's my tracking," says Sid, I frown at that, that sounds more like finding somewhere to sleep and eat at the same time,

"You didn't miss them by much. It's still green. They headed north two hours ago" says Diego, looking at a stick I roll my eyes at that, I could have told them this, you pick up a lot from animals, tracking being a very useful tool.

"It's still green. They headed north two hours ago" says Sid who I see putting two twigs in his mouth making fun of Diego, this I can't help but smirk at and hear the baby laughing at him too, though falling slightly and hitting something, all I know is that a fish was suddenly on Manfred's face, I look at him alarmed, where did that come from?

"You don't need this aggravation" I roll my eyes at him

"Give me the baby. I can track humans down a lot faster than you can" says the sabre, but I glare at him when he pulls the basket with the baby close to him,

"And you're just a good citizen helpin' out?" asks Manfred, pulling the baby back,

"I just know where the humans are going," says Diego, I swear this looks like a tug of war between these two and the baby, but I keep my eye on the tiger just to be safe, I wont let him suddenly snatch the baby,

"Glacier Pass. Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side" says Manfred, I close my eyes at this, that's the place I wanted to avoid at all costs, and something tells me we're going to end up going there,

"Well unless you know how to track, you'll never reach them before snow closes the pass. Which should be, like, tomorrow. So, you can give that baby to me, or go get lost in a blizzard. It's your choice." Says Diego, I look to Manfred from this, crossing my arms whilst the tiger was talking, my hand hidden away but resting on my spear to be safe. Manfred looks down at me for this, his eyes looking down to my crossed arms, he knows I only do this to hide where my hand is holding, animals don't tend to notice this unless its too late, but I only ever do this when I'm ready for a fight, and he knows this.

I watch him pick up the baby, my heart froze for a second when he looked like he is going to give him to Diego, but I'm surprised when he drops him in my arms, instinctively catching him after uncrossing my arms, he holds my neck to almost steady himself, as if he is already comfortable around me, weird.

"Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to the humans" says Manfred, I smile in thanks to him following him as we begin to walk away.

"The big, bad tigey-wigey gets left behind. Poor tigey-wigey" says Sid from behind us,

"Sid, tigey-wigey is gonna lead the way" my eyes widen at this, looking at Manfred alarmed,

"Manny, can - can I talk to you for a second?" says Sid, he must also not be liking the idea of having the tiger around us,

"No. The sooner we find the humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr Stinky Drool-Face,

and the baby, too" says Manfred, I walk up beside him from this,

"You don't honestly trust the sabre do you?" I ask, wanting to believe he doesn't but needing to be safe,

"Course not, but he can track well enough, and something tells me there's another reason why he wants that baby, this way we can keep an eye on him, and can protect the kid" he says, I sigh with relief from this,

"Hey human-tracker. Up front, where I can see you!" shouts Manfred, I look behind me to see the tiger talking to Sid, Sid standing still as if in fright,

"Sid come on!" I shout, this seems to knock him back to life turning and hurrying up to catch up to us, I look at him worriedly but he seems to be alright,

"Tiger threaten you?" I ask, Sid walking beside me, he looks at me startled from this,

"Kind of…b-but don't worry I can handle a punie tiger" he says, I smile gently at this, knowing he's only trying to sound tough,

"Well if you need any help with him, don't hesitate to ask" I say, smiling at him, knowing I'm not damaging his ego but more providing back up in his minds eye,

"I might take you up on that Lucy," he says, looking at me relieved, I grin at this and nod,

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask him, he looks to me from this,

"You trust me with a baby?" he asks,

"As long as you don't go climbing with him, then yes I think you'll be ok holding him, plus it allows my arms free in case that pussy cat tries anything" I say, at this he nod at this almost hurriedly taking the baby, but when the baby leaves my arms he reaches out to me, I smile softly at him for this, stroking his head making him smile,

"I'll make sure you get home little one" I say to him, he almost looks like he understands me and leans his head against Sid, looking like he's going to sleep, that would be a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna POV

I'm not sure how it happened but I went further on to find some food, I know Manfred and Sid will be all right with the baby for a few hours.

I managed to find some leaves and fruit that both me and the baby can have, and I filled my water canister, I'll be able to make some soft mushed food for the baby.

I didn't realise I had been away for so long when I finally saw that the sun was setting, and I quickly tracked Manfred's tracks.

"There you are, where were you?" Manfred asks when I reach them, I laugh at the sight of the baby with what looks like watermelon juice all over his face,

"Lost track of time, but I found something you'll like" I say bringing out the sweet grass I found,

"Well…I suppose since you went out of your way to find them I can't stay too mad" he says, I smirk at him for this, taking the baby from his trunk's hold, the baby suddenly giggling when I lift him up,

"Let's get you cleaned up before flies attack you," I say to him, getting a cloth out with a bit of water to clean him up with,

"Manfred, can you hang onto the baby while I put the tent up?" I ask, he nods and coils his trunk around the baby while I bring out my tent, using large rocks to wedge the anchors into the ground to keep the tent up.

"Ok Manfred, we'll see you in the morning" I say lifting the kid up, him instantly latching onto my neck, I swear it's a thing with him,

"Goodnight Lucy" he says, I go into the tent with the baby,

"Ok I saved your bed blanket, something for you to be comfortable in" I say, putting him in the blanket that he went to earlier in the camp, he looks at it oddly for a second before next to launching at it and curling himself around it, I smile at the sight,

"Ah! The triumphant return" Manfred says, I look out the tent to see Sid coming over to our camp, I look to them confused, what exactly did I miss?

"Huh? Oh, that. I'm so full. How about a good-night kiss for your big buddy, Sid?" Sid says, I look to him confused,

"Shh! He's asleep" Manfred says, I look behind me to look at the kid and true enough he is, freaky!

"I was talking to you" Sid says looking to Manfred annoyed, I chuckle at this, I cover my mouth to not be too loud to wake the baby or annoy Manfred more then he already is from Sid's comment,

"Fine, I'll tuck myself in. All right, good night" Sid says, I begin to lie down but I keep hearing Sid make weird noises, I crack an eye open to see him shifting around – a lot!

"Will you stop it?" Manfred says loudly, I quickly check the baby to make sure he didn't wake up but thankfully he hasn't.

"All right, all right. I was trying to relax" Sid says, then finally gets into a final position and starts snoring, good grief that is weird,

"Goodnight Manfred" I say, grabbing my blanket and throwing it over myself, scooting over to the baby and throwing some over him to keep him warm too, as soon as I am about to fall asleep I feel something coming to my side, I look down to see the baby snuggling into me, his head nestled on my stomach, I smile down at him for this, wrapping an arm around him after making sure the blankets are over him to keep him warm, and before I know it I'm asleep.

No POV

Manfred, Sig, Luna and the baby were all sound asleep, no rain pelting on them to make them cold or any worries, at least that was what they thought.

Diego the tiger's eyes suddenly opened, revealing him to have never been asleep, his job always on his mind throughout the day. The arrival of the human female annoyed him, he had hoped that another animal would have killed her while she was away but no, and now under her tent of off fur - but he noticed no pelt – with his alpha's prize wrapped in her arms protectively.

Silently he went over to the tent, recognising it now to be hand-made fabric by the human, he couldn't smell any animal skin on it at all, it looked like lots of long tails wrapped and entwined with another, it was a strange contraption, but he couldn't help but think it familiar somehow.

Shaking the thought away he considered the tent, seeing the female lying on her back, one arm bent behind her head and her other arm wrapped around the baby who he found resting hallway on her stomach, a blanket of similar fashion to the material of her tent over them, as well as the familiar small fabric the baby was wrapped in previously.

If he hadn't have chased the mother and the baby before earlier that morning he would think that these were mother and baby.

Carefully he started to reach for the baby, but suddenly stopped when he heard a noise and looked to see the sloth had moved in his sleep, then he looked back to the two before him whom had not moved other than their breathing, he begins to reach for the baby again but another loud noise comes from somewhere, he retracts his claws and the noise must have been loud because the female slowly moved to the side away from him and wrapped her arm more securely around the baby and now he had no way of getting it as the blanket was practically covering him completely now and if he tried anything then she would wake up, and as much as he would love the chance of ending her, he knew that she was strong and would fight back to her last breath he believed, and with fighting came noise which would alert the mammoth and the sloth, an where the sloth wouldn't be much of a threat, the mammoth would definitely kill him given the chance.

Deciding to investigate the noise after realising his chances were gone of taking the baby tonight, he went towards the hill above their camp, seeing the rustling weeds, knowing behind there was where the noise originated, growling quietly he pounced over the hill rolling over his unsuspecting victim, about to swipe it when landing on top…of Zeke

"What the...?" Diego pauses from swiping the member of his pack,

"Go ahead slice me. It'll be the last thing you ever do" Zeke says egging Diego on to do it to get some action,

"I'm workin' here, you waste of fur!" Diego growled, contemplating swimming Zeke for his interruption of earlier and just being a pain,

"Frustrated, Diego? Tracking down helpless infants too difficult for you?" Oscar another member of Diego's pack asks coming around the corner.

"What are you two doin' here?" Diego asks, letting Zeke go, facing them both,

"Soto's getting tired of waiting" Oscar says,

"Yeah-yeah! He said "Come back with the baby - or don't come back at all." Zeke says, laughing trying to be menacingly but failing,

"Well, I have a message for Soto. Tell him I'm bringing the baby. And tell him I'm bringing...a mammoth" says Diego, heading towards the hill,

"A mammoth?!" Zeke says excitedly,

"Mammoths never travel alone" says Oscar, normally he would be correct as mammoth always travelled in herds,

"Well this one does, and I'm leading him to Half Peak" Diego says, showing the two sabres' the mammoth below them after standing at the top of the hill, also looking down on the sloth and the tent where they could just about make out the figure of the humans inside.

"Look at all that meat. Let's get him!" Zeke exclaims launching but getting stopped by Diego,

"Not yet. We'll need the whole pack to bring this mammoth down" Diego says,

"Why is there a human there?" asks Oscar, looking down at the tent,

"She was with the mammoth and the sloth. She can speak to us – I'm not even kidding, she can literally speak to us and understand us, and we can understand her too" Diego says, looking from the human back to his pack brothers, both looking at him with looks of disbelief, but upon seeing how serious Diego was, they looked at the human with wariness,

"We'll inform Soto, she could be a problem" says Oscar, Diego nodded in agreement, watching for a few seconds of the two leaving before looking back down to the camp. Wondering of the ways he would need to handle the human, she obviously didn't trust him, not that he had given her much reason to, he didn't trust her. He would just need to be careful.

Slowly he went down the hill back to his original sleeping position and finally went to sleep.

Hi guys hope you have been enjoying this story, getting back into it thankfully, been very busy and not had a lot of inspiration but its getting there, let me know what you think look forward to your reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV

"Sid!"

I wake up with a fright at hearing the loud noise, looking out of the tent to see that it was both Manfred and Diego shouting, I look to my side to look if the baby had woken but to my shock he's missing – where is he?

"Manfred!" I shout, hurrying out of the tent,

"We know, I looked in to check on you and saw he wasn't there" he says, I look around and then realize that they must think Sid took him considering its Sid that is not present,

"We have to find him, Sid is a magnet for trouble" I say, hurriedly folding everything away into my rucksack, and then following after Manfred when he splits up with Diego,

"He wouldn't have gone too far" I say, looking around for signs to tell us where Sid could have, I finally see some tracks that are from a sloth, they look slightly deep so he must be carrying something, which would be the baby if this is Sid,

"Manfred, I think I have him" I say, he comes over and we follow the tracks, not long coming up to some pits which I can only guess (and hope) have mud bubbling inside, and that's when I spot Sid with two other sloths, females from the look of them, I stay behind while Manfred gets the baby, not wanting to frighten the females.

"No, no, no. Manny, please, I'm begging you. I need him!" Sid says as Manfred comes over with the baby being held with his trunk, I look to him confused,

"What? A good-lookin' guy like you?" Manfred asks, I hide my smirk at this, poor Sid,

"You say that, but you don't mean it" Sid says, actually catching on to the sarcasm, while these two are talking I start to blend some berries I found yesterday together to make a paste for the baby to eat, I see Sid take the baby but then Manfred taking him back, it's there I see that the baby is also dirty, should have known since he was in that pit with Sid, I walk along with Manfred, hearing Sid's poor attempt at wanting him back.

Manfred passes the baby to me which I take, the baby squealing looking happy to see me,

"Hello to you too, look at you your filthy" I say, looking at him, seeing the mud all over him,

"There's a small stream over there" Manfred says, with this we head over there, bathing the baby wasn't exactly boring, both me and Manfred getting a little wet from the babies splashing,

"Douglas was like that with his bath time. Me and Danielle would get soaked" Manfred says, I look up to him at this, having just clothes the baby after his clothes are dry from their quick wash and he himself clean.

"Is that why I would come over sometimes and all three of you would be in that lake?" I ask, smirking, he smiles at me from this sheepish,

"Come on then little fella" I say, picking the baby up after putting the towel away that I used to dry him with, having it unraveled but loose on my rucksack to help it dry.

"You two want a lift?" he asks, I look to the baby and nod in answer, I won't be able to carry him for long on foot, he isn't large by any means but he can get heavy after a while of walking.

He laughs and claps when we are on Manfred's back, looking around at the view,

"I think he is trying to say thank you" I say giggling at his behavior, having him in front of me, my arms around him to make sure he doesn't fall off,

"Tell him he can thank me by not having any accidents up there" Manfred says, I chuckle from this, Manfred walking on, time to find Sid and Diego,

"Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. And Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been." Manfred says as we come up to the two but I frown when I see Sid trying to get his neck out of Diego's mouth, what did we miss?

Thankfully Diego spits him out, we walk past them, and I look ahead on our way again.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV

We've been walking for a while now, but I have to say it's not been without entertainment, Sid sat on a geyser which I have to admit was hilarious, Sid and the baby got into a poking war which me and Manfred had to break up, saw some nice sights and did a little ice skating where I had to help Sid out of an ice wall he crashed into.

However now we are a little stuck, there are three paths before us and we're waiting for Diego to tell us where to go,

"Your lost, aren't you?" Manfred says, you can hear the annoyance in his voice,

"No, I know exactly where we are" Diego says, I look to him on Manfred's other side, yeah, I don't believe him,

"Ask him directions" Manfred, I look before me to see a sabre-toothed squirrel with his acorn, I'm sure I've seen this guy somewhere before…

"I don't need directions" Diego says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Fine, I'll ask him" Manfred says, stepping over to the squirrel, I stay where I am, squirrel's get very skittish around humans,

"Hey buddy, you see any humans go by here?" Manfred asks him, at first, he shakes his head no but then seems to re-think his answer, then begins making gestures, oh bless he doesn't know how to talk yet

"Oh! Oh! Oh I love this game I love this game! Ok ok" Sid says walking up to them, handing me the baby, both me and the baby watching Sid, I carefully walk up to them, the squirrel looking at us warily, but after I give him a smile and a gentle wave, he seems to calm down after this, waving back at me,

"Three words, first word…stomp, no – no, stamp, stamp?" he says, us all watching the squirrel doing gestures,

"Let me try" Manfred says stepping besides me,

"Pack" he says after watching the squirrel holding his acorn on his back, he nods at Manfred,

"Good one Manny, Pack of…long teeth, and claws" Sid says, after watching the squirrel using his nails to make him look like he had bigger teeth and exaggerating his own claws, I narrow my eyes at this, turning my head to Diego,

"Pack of wolves? Pack of…" but hearing Manfred and Sid's ideas I suppose it could be a pack of other animals, I watch them coming up with other ideas, but then suddenly we see the squirrel flying away…I didn't know they could fly.

The baby following the squirrel with his finger laughing, I smile at him for this.

Manfred finally gives up and we start to walk forward, at least we finally made a decision,

"Sid, can you hold the baby for me to get his food out my bag?" I ask, he nods and takes the baby from me as I bring my bag forward, I mushed some food together for him earlier,

"Come on then you, let's get you fed" I say after he hands me the baby back and I start to give him some food which he seems to enjoy, especially from the mess he is making.

The snow begins to get a bit deeper as we go further, Manfred lets us up onto his shoulders, the little one playing on top of Manfred's head, liking being higher I guess, I hold onto his shoulders to keep him up right.

"Hey! Great news. I found a shortcut" Diego says, without warning the baby leans forward I try to catch him but he slides down Manfred's face but thankfully Manfred catches him with his trunk.

"What do you mean, shortcut?" Manfred asks, I exhale a breath, taking hold of him when he comes to me

"I mean faster than the long way around" Diego says, but the baby accidentally slips but hangs from the top of Manfred head,

"Ow! I know what a shortcut is!" Manfred says, helping me to try and bring the baby back up,

"Look either we beat the humans to the glacier pass, or we take the long way and miss em" Diego says, at this point I have the baby back on my side, though he did end up falling over and onto my lap, I bring him forward for him to face the front of us,

"Through there? What do you take me for?" Manfred says, and it's when he indicates the pass in the ice mountain that I look at Diego annoyed, he wants us to go through there is he kidding?

"This time tomorrow, you could be a free mammoth. Or a nanny, personally I never get tired of peekaboo" Diego says, I really don't trust this guy,

"Hey guys – guys! Check this out!" Sid says then puts two pieces of an icicle on either side of his neck, I chuckle at this, him pretending to be dying,

"Sid the tiger found a shortcut" Manfred says, I roll my eyes at this,

"No, thanks. I choose life" Sid says, I smirk at this,

"Then I suggest you take the shortcut" Diego says, I narrow my eyes at him for this,

"Are you threatening me?" Diego asks, I watch Diego for this,

"Move, sloth!" he shouts, but after this we hear the echo around us, and then hearing cracks around us, I look up in horror to see the snow-covered mountain,

"Way to go tiger" I hear Sid say,

"Quick. Get inside!" Manfred shouts, hurrying us inside the cave, hearing an avalanche coming along, but when we stop inside my eyes look up to the ceiling to see many sharp ended icicles, I cover myself over the baby not wanting to chance any of them falling, Manfred hurries us over to the entrance but it's been blocked! I look up in fear of the icicles, but thankfully its stopped and nothing comes down,

"Ok, I vote shortcut" Manfred says, now walking further into the cave. I look at the baby and see he is fine thankfully, I look around and start to feel a slight chill, I wrap my arms around the baby to help keep his warm.

"Exactly how is this a short cut Diego?" I ask, looking down at him, he looks at me annoyed from this,

"I've gone down this way many times, I know where I am going" he says, I narrow my eyes at this, not believing him at all.

We carry on for a little while, thankfully the place is huge so fits us all together well, I take out some food from my pack, feeling hunger coming along,

"Guys, stick together. It's easy to get lost in here." Diego says, I let my eyes wonder around the place, having never been here before. The place sure is interesting, with a fair few creatures within the ice.

"Will you keep up, please? Hard enough to keep track of one baby." Manfred says as I see Sid coming up to us, where else was he?

Just as I look ahead I hit something hard in the head and feel my body slide forward before darkness takes over.

No POV

The three mammals look in shock at seeing the baby sliding along a tube of ice followed by the unconscious body of Lucy until they suddenly see them both disappear from view over a dip, they all scream and hurry over seeing that the two humans have slid down the ice slide further below.

Not liking either Lucy being unconscious or the baby being in possible danger, Manfred jumps down first, followed by Sid and then Diego, screaming with fright at this new experience, forced to be separated within three tunnels, Manfred going down one where Lucy's unconscious body had fallen through, sliding as fast as he could until he was able to grab her with his trunk and keep her body close to him, seeing the brusing on her head from where he guessed she was made unconscious.

Much more screaming followed for all the mammals befpre they were reunited and then slid into an ice wall where they were thrown into a giant pile of snow.

Diego jumping out of the snow in excitement,

"Woah! Yeah! Who's up for round two?" he asks excitedly to the other two humans, Sid now holding the baby after Manfred carefully hands over the baby, having had Lucy on his back for a little time before catching the baby before hitting the ice wall.

Seeing none of them wanting to go again, Diego quickly composed himself,

T-tell the kid to be more careful" Diego says, seeing now that Lucy was now starting to wake up a little, her hand going to her head with a grimace on her face,

"What happened?" she asked, looking at them confused,

"You don't want to know, looks like you hit your head pretty hard before hand though, how are you feeling?" Manfred asks, letting Lucy lean on his trunk as she stood up, himself standing up also, watching her in case she may fall unconscious again,

"I think I'm ok, my head hurts a lot though" she says, looking up to him confused,

"I think you'll be ok, I don't see any blood. Lets get out of here, climb up though I don't want you falling" he says, lowering himself down, she nods in agreement and climbs up,

"Do you want me to hold the baby Sid?" she asks, looking down at Sid in question,

"No its ok Lucy, I'll hold onto him" he says, she smiles and nods at him from this in acceptance, all of them moving forward.

Lucy POV

I look around the place, feeling like my head doesn't feel so bad anymore, seeing the walls are no longer made of ice but of stone, but these walls look oddly familiar,

"Look, look. Tigers" Sid says, showing the baby the pictures of tigers running on the walls, I frown at those drawings,

"Manfred, can I come down?" I ask, he nods at this and lowers down for me to come down, I walk over to the walls and look at the pictures, they look very familiar, this drawing showings the hunt of sabre's against the antelope, hearing Sid show the baby the same pictures, I look around and seeing the other pictures of stories, until my eyes narrow at one story, I walk over to it, seeing…me.

"What are you looking at?" Diego asks, I don't look to him, keeping my eyes on the drawing, this one was done by my mother, she drew me, I know this because she added my string bracelet that I haven't taken off onto the figure, showing also that I was small.

Then ahead seeing that the men of our tribe were hunting the sabres.

I had crawled away and found a baby sabre, he was hiding in the long grass, he was so afraid, he thought I was going to hurt him. He lashed out at me, my scar still present on the back of my shoulder of his claws, but once I spoke to him…he stilled just like I did when I first realized that I could talk to animals, and they could talk back to me.

"Wait…is that…me?" Diego asks, seeing the image of himself when he was younger, the image of him hiding behind me from the others of my tribe.

"Yes, that was the day I hid you in my tent, my mother thought that you were attacking me, but I defended you, begged her not to tell the others of you" I say, finally looking at him, really looking at him…I can't believe I didn't recognize him, but then he has grown a lot since then,

"I thought it was all a dream, that I had walked in my sleep away from that place or another sabre had taken me away from the fight, did you take me over the lake?" he asks, looking at me in question, I nod in answer, I had taken Diego into one of my father's boats and took him over to the other side of the lake for him to get away from the camp.

"You saved me.." he says, looking at me in awe, I imagine it is also the same amount of surprise as myself,

"OK, where are the sloths? You never see any sloths. Have you ever noticed? - Look, Manny, a mammoth." Says Sid, I look behind me at this, I walk over to the images that Sid is looking at…oh mother, she put this up as well.

There are pictures of Manfred, Danielle and Douglas, being a family, I smile a little seeing me playing with Douglas in some of the pictures, but then it shows the day that Danielle and Douglas were lost to us, showing myself and Manfred fighting tirelessly together, then showing me in front of my tribe with Manfred, then myself and Manfred walking away from the tribe.

"You left your pack?" Sid asks, thankfully he asks me this after Manfred left with the baby, I look down at this,

"They betrayed me and hurt and killed my family, for that I could no longer be part of that tribe" I say, looking back up and following Manfred. He is my family, he was always there for me and always will be like I will be for him.


End file.
